koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sengoku Musou 3: Empires
Samurai Warriors 3: Empires (戦国無双3 Empires) is an upcoming title for the Samurai Warriors series; it is the series's second Empires title. Sengoku Musou 3 Z acts as the game's base for featured characters and visuals. So far, the title has been announced as a Playstation 3 exclusive. The Premium Box edition includes a visual story book for the game's original story mode and miniature character standing pops for the entire unique cast of the game (40) with its own binder. The ability to download and build a ninja village is also exclusively available for Premium Box buyers. Consumers who preorder the title will obtain a downloadable code for banners decorated with the uniquely playable Tokugawa characters in their super deformed forms. Gamecity is offering an original character card and a downloadable serial code for a weapon in Hyakku-mon nin no Sengoku Musou. Gameplay *Like the recent Nobunaga's Ambition titles, players can now raise their castle headquarters to include desired fortifications for supporting their troops. The castle city is essential for increasing the strengths of the army, gold, and so on. The player's castle can be viewed at a closer angle and their construction plans changes the appearance of the castle grounds. *The buildings players can build are similar to fortifications seen in the Nobunaga's Ambition series, but they serve slightly different functions: **'City' - increases amount of gold when built. **'Farmland' - makes citizens happier. **'Estate' - swells population. More people in the area means more plots of land will become available. **'Dojo' - boosts the troop strength for an ally general. **'Barracks' - improves recovery rate for tired ally troops. **'Shrine' - enhances the limits of public order. **'Guard Post' - escalates recovery rate of public order. **Each building can be upgraded via a ranking system to better provide their designated service. The maximum level to be mentioned so far is three (Level 3). **Buildings are not always dedicated to war as some may improve a cultural aspect of the castle town, such as a hot spring resort or a study hall. These facilities automatically increase a specific stat for the entire army (i.e: morale, intelligence, etc.) and can only be constructed by the uniquely playable Samurai Warriors characters. Characters are divided on which building they will provide. **Potential vassals can now be recruited if they are wandering within the vicinity of a player's city. A monetary fee is still required for their service. *Shops have been modified to mainly increase the strengths of a character's weaponry. *A Kessen feature has been implemented into the game. This allows multiple factions to momentarily join forces to surround and attack a single target. During the decisive battle, morale is the main factor for deciding the victor. *The base system in battle has been upgraded to be similar to Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires. Bases may be assigned to perform various functions to affect the battle, such as supplying eagles or cannons, for the faction controlling them. *Players retain the option to create their own personal characters. It will include the same features as the third title. *Save data from Sengoku Musou 3 Z can be used in this title to unlock koku at the start of the game. *Downloadable content has been hinted but details are not known as of yet. Modes Free Mode Similar to previous title. Includes new events and a new set of scenarios for players. Over 600 generals and over 25 clans can be chosen to play in the game along with playable characters in the third Xtreme Legends title. Historical Mode A new Historical Mode has been implemented into the game for players to try. The presentation mirrors the basic structure found in the Nobunaga's Ambition series, but the Samurai Warriors version divides the narrative into distinct chapter segments. Players also need to meet a given objective within a particular time limit in order to proceed forward. It promises to offer a different interpretation of a character's story than the one seen within its base title, adding new cinematics and endings. Though it aims to follow historical events, the Samurai Warriors characters continue to retain fictional ties made within the series (such as Kunoichi and Magoichi's respective allegiances). Other figures may make anachronistic appearances. The following daimyo will be available in this mode: :#Nobunaga - Nobunaga aims to expand his influence beyond Owari and convince Ieyasu to join him :#Shingen - features his father's abuse and Shingen's early rise to power :#Masamune - details Masamune's revolt during Hideyoshi's rule :#Yoshihiro - focuses on Yoshihiro's decisions for the Kyushu civil wars :#Ieyasu - centers on Ieyasu's pacification of the eastern provinces after Hideyoshi's death :#Kenshin - begins with Kenshin answering a plea for support from Yoshikiyo Murakami, meeting his nemesis for the first time. :#Motonari - Motonari is threatened by the Ōuchi and Amago clans, having a bad feeling about a certain general named Harukata Sue. :#Motochika - Gracia runs away to Shikoku and Motochika seeks to return the young girl to her father. However, his whereabouts are unknown so they search for him everywhere. :#Hideyoshi - leaps forward to Hideyoshi's life as a conqueror after Nobunaga's death at Honnōji :#Ujiyasu - together with Kai, Ujiyasu begins his conquest against the Uesugi, Takeda, and the Imagawa clans. Related Media This game can gain bonuses from the series's mobile game, Hyakku-mon nin no Sengoku Musou, as well as input two character bonuses in the social game. When players register the social game with their copy of the console game, they will unlock four new buildings for their castle city. They are: *'Radio Tower' - increases the amount of experience earned *'Super Radio Tower' - available number of orders per turn increase *'Giant Rocket' - boosts troop numbers *'Super Satellite' - one time power up during an alliance When players register passwords from the console game, Oichi can be unlocked as an available character in the mobile game. Yukimura's rare weapon can be unlocked once the game is out in stores, but other rare weapons are implied to be available within the Empires game. People who purchase the complete guide for this game will also receive an exclusive item. External Links *Official Japanese website *Promotional movie from Koei's youtube channel *Online petition for an overseas release Category: Games